Question: The surface area of a sphere with radius $r$ is $4\pi r^2$. Including the area of its circular base, what is the total surface area of a hemisphere with radius 6 cm? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]

import markers;
size(150);
import geometry;
draw((0,-7)--(0,-1),Arrow);
draw((10,10)--(5,5),Arrow);
label("half of sphere",(10,10),N);
label("circular base",(0,-7),S);

draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),10,0,180),dashed);
draw(scale(1,.2)*arc((0,0),10,180,360));
draw(Arc((0,0),10,0,180));

[/asy]
Explanation: The base of the hemisphere is a circle with radius 6 and area $6^2\pi=36\pi$.  The curved top of the hemisphere has half the surface area of a full sphere, which has surface area $4\pi(6^2)=144\pi$, so the curved top of the hemisphere has $144\pi/2=72\pi$.  The total surface area of the hemisphere is $36\pi+72\pi=\boxed{108\pi}$.